Lonely Star
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: Piper's this hot singer. Her band is the Power of 4. Leo's her arch rival. His band is Angels on the edge of Good. The rest of the summary is in the story. You'll just have to check it out in there! R&R! sorry for the long wait! last penname hallimere!
1. One girl, One guy

Summary: Piper is a hot singer that everyone likes. Her band is the Power of 4. Leo's her arch rival. His band is called the Angels on the edge of Good. They've never met, but they hate each other from all the lies the publishers put in magazines (i don't remember the word for all the lies editors write in the magazines). When they are both asked to go to star on a new TNT show, they can't resist it. Neither knowing the other is doing it too, what will happen? PL!

"I'm a lonely little star never get it right. All alone, all alone in the silent night. Wanna soar, wanna soar, wanna get out there. Close the door, close the door cause I really don't care." Piper sang. Everyone was dancing and singing along and all the boys were swooning. Like they always did. Leo switched off the tv. He needed to figure out something to get on top. #1. But what? Watching Piper Halliwell sometimes helped because she got a lot of tips from...who knows. But EVERYONE liked her. Well everyone liked him too, but a way to get everyone to wanna talk to him in person, instead of people just wanting to watch interviews on MTV or all those other stations that had all the hip news on stars and what else. He'll call his band later, after they're finished getting info on what she does at concerts that they don't and what Piper doesn't do that they do. He switched the tv back on. "My love is like an ocean, it spreads across the world. How am I to figure it out. I'm just one girl." Leo sat back and watched the show.

whatdya think? should i keep going or should i give up. for all you fans of 'who's that boy' by me also, you may like this one. R&R!


	2. Complicated

Leo just sat and stared at that pad of paper. He couldn't think of anything. Hmmm. What's wrong with him? Where did all that talent go? He used to be so good at writing songs. Angels on the Edge of Good weren't doing well with him and Darryl having family problems. Ugh, they were in trouble. Even Greg and Cole weren't doing well. They had the flu. Coop was in LA, and Henry was visiting his parents. Jason was in Tokyo, watching Piper on tour and calling Leo every so often. Dex was seeing his sister in the hospital and Les wasn't talking to Darryl right now. He sighed. Things were getting complicated. Kyle just called and said his mom was sick with a really bad fever, and Rich was in a bad mood. Andy was going to Tokyo to Tokyo to see his latest girlfriend and Jack was just being an ass. Rex was acting as if he didn't care what happened to the band. But he was also acting like he wasn't "an angel on the edge of good" either. Rex was acting as though he was evil. But Leo didn't believe in magic. So he didn't think that Rex was evil, just a really bad mood swing. And Clay had called yesterday with the chicken pox. He couldn't take it anymore. He called his brother Dylan Wyatt and his wife, Billie. 

"Hey. What's up?" Dylan asked as he heard moans and groans in the background. Dylan was older and had a 16 year old. He figured Nate was having sex with his latest girlfriend adn that he was on speaker phone. Dylan was WAY older. He was 39, while Leo was 30. The middle aged brothers were James and Jason, or Jay as everyone called him, because of the Jason in the band. "You sound stressed," Billie said after a long while of just listening to the silence.

"I am. The band is not going good," Leo repeated everything wrong that was going on. Billie, who's 34, suggested he go on vacation, but he had to turn it down because he was broke. Dylan and Billie were very wealthy, with Dylan as a lawyer and Billie as an image consultant for the movies. Billie had offered him a job on a movie that no one would take, but he turned it down because he was already stressed and would die if he did a part in a movie. He just decided to take break from work and maybe go out with some women. Billie agreed grudgingly that that was the best solution. Dylan had agreed instantly. Leo wasn't doing so hot with dating. His last girlfriend, a blond bimbo, ended up being a stalker to young woman who just passed by and said 'hi.' And his first girlfriend ever was a pedifile. He just sighed. Maybe he just wasn't cut out to be a dater. Of course, everyone thinks that when they're having trouble with love. He hung up after saying goodbye to Billie and Dylan. He knew this week was gonna be tough.

Piper just stared at herself in the mirror. She hated tours. Always took to long. Prue came up behind her and asked her if she was feeling okay. Piper nodded. Phoebe and Paige hated tours with the fire of a thousand suns, as did she, but Prue adored them. Becka loved them and Sheila was nuetral. Hanna was bitch and did everything that she could to tryt o become the lead singer in The Power of 4, named after the 4 Halliwell sisters. Hanna was acting this way ever since she started dating that guy, Rex. Hmmmmm. Things were getting complicated. She looked one last time at herself in the mirror and walked on stage.

Hmmmm? Do you like? Continue or not? You know the drill. R&R! And tell me if I should continue please.


	3. Her Secret and a Streak Ends

Piper looked at the crowd. Wow, she thought. There had never been this many. She saw Andy and waved. He waved back. She saw Rex and glared. He just smiled at her. This guy that was always in the front row with a notepad was writing something down. She then noticed who it was. She glared at him also. He was from her arch enemy band, "The Angels on the Edge of Good". He didn't see her, but everyone was looking at him now. He didn't seem to care. 

"Okay, fans," she sadi loudly in the microphone. His head jolted up for a second. Then it went right back down to writing something. Ugh he was getting on her nerves. Okay so Andy was also in the band of her arch rival, Leo Wyatt. But he was just visiting Prue and he didn't gloat in her face but congragulate on the "excellent" performance. Then she noticed everyone staring at her, except for the freak that kept writing something. She began singing.

"Okay. So I don't know who to live my life. Don't rub it in. You can give it on up. I don't care. Just as long as I am me, I can't ask for anything. You ain't the boss of me." She kept on singing. She knew that this wasn't her best song but she also knew that she didn't give shit. She wasn't looking for good songs or anything like that. She was looking for love. Oh sure, she had dated. But there was no love in it. They didn't know her secret. Plus, they were only dating her because she was hot, sexy, and famous. Phoebe knew their real feelings. She was an empath. And she could also see the future and the past in premonitions. She could also levitate. She loved her powers as did her sisters. Paige could orb and orb things like a candle by saying it and they orb to her. She had learned to control it so she could orb it to someone like a demon. Paige could also shapeshift. Anything she wanted to she would shapeshift into that. Prue had telekinesis. With a wave of her hand she move something away from her. She could also bring things to her. She could astral project herself, which is like moving her soul to another place. She was trying to learn to control her astral projection enough so she could use her power while astral projecting. She also had thought projection. She could, in astral projection mode, send a thought to the person closest to her and they would do it. Piper had molecular immobilization and molecular combustion. Molecular immobilization is being able to freeze time for a period of time. Her and any good witches in the area could still move around. But demons and mortals would freeze. Sometimes whitelighters would freeze, but if it was intentional, then they wouldn't. Sometimes demons could get out of her freeze so they had very little time to think of a plan. Fortunately, there was where molecular combustion came in. Molecular combustion is where she could blow things up. But higher level demons, like Belthazor, couldn't be blown up. They would just be off guard for a moment. That's when they either got the potion they had made or went to the Book of Shadows to look up a power of 4 spell. The Book of Shadows was a book started by Melinda Warren, an ancestor of theirs. It was filled with spells, demons, and potions that their family line had used, or in a demons case, fought and hopefully vanquished. Piper also had invisibility. She could become invisible and anybody she was in contact with would also become invisible. They hadn't gotten a whitelighter yet, but hey hoped they would soon. Whitelighters are dead people that had done many good things in their life times. They watched over good witches, like themselves, potential wightelighters, and such. They were supposed to be getting one bu the Elders still hadn't sent them one. They hoped to get one soon.

Leo was just laughing as he heard her sing. She was singing her worst song ever. She had also blanked out a couple of times while singing and before. He sighed. Piper Halliwell had slipped. Her perfect streak had finally ended. Now, he could relax.

What do you think? I decided to put magic in there. And the reason I gave Piper and Prue extra powers was because I read on this website that Prue couldv'e gotton thought projection or telepathy. Piper couldv'e gotton invisibility, fire, or ice. The fire would blow things up and the ice would freeze. Does it make any sense? I sure hope so. R&R and new chappie soon. (Is this long enough?)


	4. Guys from Gordan and Jamayca Productions

"Hello, is this Leo Wyatt?" a man asked. Leo turned around. 

"Yes. What do you want?" Leo asked annoyed.

"Hello. My name is Daniel. Daniel Gordan," the man said.

"Okay," Leo said. This Daniel guy was getting on his nerves. His greasy slimy hair was making him wanna vomit. And his hazely brown eyes were disgusting.

"I'm here from Gordan and Jamayca. Gregory Jamayca and I are producers. We are making a new, yes new, TV show. We would like you to be one of the stars," Daniel smiled. Leo gagged.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gordan but..."

"Please, call me Dan," he grinned.

"Okay Dan, I'm sorry but you are gonna have to find someone else," Leo said and turned to walk away.

"$10,000 a day," Dan made one last try.

"You got Leo on the job," Leo laughed. Dan smiled.

"Come with me to the studios. It's just around this bend," Dan lead him to a big brick building and talked to a guard who bowed and let him and Mr. ... I mean Dan into the building. Leo looked around and gasped to see the big beautiful mansion sized room. Wow.

"Are you Piper Halliwell?" a man asked.

"Yes. Yes I am. What would you like?" Piper said. She thought the man was cute, so she didn't shoo him away.

"Why hello. I am a man named Gregory Jamayca. And I would like you to star in Gordan and Jamayca Studios newest production show," Greory smiled.

"I couldn't possibley," Piper said, losing all interest. She started walking away.

"It pays $10,000 a day," Gregory said confidentily.

"Okay, fine. But just because you are so pathetic as to try and bribe a woman into going on a TV show. Maybe I can teach you a few things," Piper said. The man smiled.

"Okay, Mr. Jamayca..,"

"Please, call me Greg," Greg smiled.

"Alright. Greg. What is this production called?" Piper asked.

"You will have to come to the studios with me and find out with the rest of the cast. Hop into my car and I will drive you there," Greg said. Piper had just gotton off tour and she thought, no harm can be done, so she slid into te passenger side of the car and Greg turned the key and they were off.

How do you like? I will have a new chapter up soon. Review Please!


	5. Just One

When Piper arrived at the studios, Greg talked to a guard, who bowed as Greg stopped talking to him and they were let in. Very nice, Piper thought. 

"Okay, now step into this room and wait. I will have your co-stars in in a minute. Alright?" Greg didn't wait for an answer. He left and Piper waited. In a moment some people walked in, along with Greg. Among them was Leo. Piper glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice her.

"Hello. I am Dan Gordan. Call me Dan please," a man said. "This is Greg Jamayca."

"Hi. Call me Greg," Greg said. "You will be working together for as long as this show goes on for."

"The name?" Piper asked. At that time Leo Wyatt looked at me and glared. Piper pretended not to notice.

"Oh, yes. The name. It is called Just One. It's about a woman, that's you Piper," Greg explained. "that lives alone and has no one left. Until she meets a man, that's you Leo, that she falls in love with. Drama, romance, action, and..."

"Adventure," Dan said.

"Okay! I'm sorry, but I can't work so close to her. Let alone kiss her!" Leo said exasperated.

"That's exactly why you two are doing this. We want you to see what the tabloids don't show you about eachother. It's time to see what's within you," Greg said calmly.

"I'm not working with him," Piper said. "Final."

"You agreed to the job. You must honor that agreement," Dan said. Piper gagged. He was making her want to vomit.

"Fine," Piper glared at him.

"You will come to like eachother. You will be staying in the same room with one another. And the same bed," Greg said. Our mouths dropped open.

"You can't be serious," Piper screamed. Everyone else was laughing. Except Leo. This was one thing they both agreed on.

"You woulnd't dare," Leo said threateningly.

"Oh, but we do," Dan smiled. "Now I want all of you to go to your rooms." Greg and Dan started out handing out papers with roommates and room numbers. Leo and Piper walked to Room 682. They opened their suitcases and unpacked.

"Piper! Since you are the best cook here, we would like to honor you with being our chef," Greg said as he opened the door.

"Thank you for such an honor," Piper replied. Piper followed him to the kitchen.

"You of course get one day off a week. Choose it wisely. The only other time you get another day off is if you are sick, or you are at a concert or tour," Greg said. I'm gonna like it here, Piper thought. And she was right. She just didn't know now.

Review. New chapter soon.


	6. Hate it Here

As Piper cooked downstairs, Leo was upstairs making himself comfy. 

"Why do you hate me? Why?" Leo asked the ceiling. "Because. You are not wise." Leo sighed. He would be talking to himself a lot.

"So you like talking to yourself, do you?" Piper asked.

"Why do you ask?" Leo snarled. Oh, how he hated her.

"Because after dinner, I would like some sleep," Piper said calmly. How could she be so calm about this, this, mistake?

"Why are you so calm about you and me staying in the same...bed?" Leo asked.

"Because if I am going to like working here, I am going to have to start by liking my roommate...or bedmate," she said. She was crazy, Leo thought to himself.

"Oh, and by the way, dinner's ready," Piper said as she turned on her heel and walked away. Leo sighed and got up. He walked downstairs. Everyone was already sitting down to eat. He grabbed a plate of food and sat down to eat. Oh, he was gonna hate it here. But Leo was wrong. He was gonna love it there. He just didn't know it yet.

Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I just thought it was a good place to stop. Review please.


	7. Am I falling for you?

Leo sat on the bed. Or their bed. Piper was getting into her pajamas. If she wasn't the dreaded Piper Halliwell, he would have considered her a good girlfriend. Nice sense of humor, great body. Leo snapped back into reality and saw Piper glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" Piper spat. Leo stuttered. He couldn't actually say what he was thinking.

"Sorry," he muttered. He was gonna have to find a way to stop looking at her gorgeous brown hair. It was flowing down her back as she got into the bed.

"Are you gonna sleep? Or are you gonna stay there staring off into space?" Piper asked. She was beautiful. He had to admit it. He slipped into bed. He turned over, facing away from her. Piper turned the other way. Leo was handsome. She had to admit it. If he wasn't the dreaded Leo Wyatt, he would make an awesome boyfriend. Gorgeous eyes, sexy body. Piper snapped back into reality to see Leo glaring at her.

"What are you doing?" he spat. Wow had this turned around. She stuttered. She had just rubbed his back! And he had stared at her. Was she falling for Leo Wyatt?

"Nothing," she murmered. She turned back over and tried to fall asleep. Leo did the same. That had felt good. Why had he stopped her? What the hell was he thinking! Was he falling for her?

short chapter, long wait, i know. please forgive and review!


	8. Maybe

really sorry for the long wait! stress. please continue reading, if you don't, it'll make me sad.:(

The next morning Piper and Leo woke to see them facing eachother, Piper's hands wrapped around his back and Leo's hands pulling her towards him. They both pushed the other off of them and both landed on the floor.

"What was that for!" Piper spat. "Why were your hands...ew!"

"Oh yea, and what about you!" Leo whispered. "All down my...uh!"

"This is getting ridiculous!" they shreeked. They both turned from eachother to start getting dressed.

"Piper, um, the kitchen is ready when you are," Dan breathed. Piper finished dressing and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

((Leo))

Why was I pulling...her! towards me! Leo thought. I guess I am falling for her, and she's falling for me! I have to make sure tonight, after...Just One.

"Breakfast is ready, Leo," Piper said. Leo nodded and followed her down to the cafeteria. All he could see was him kissing her, her not pulling back. He tryed to shake the horrid image out of his mind, but it wouldn't go away. He tryed to think of any other pop star, but to him, all he could see was Piper, holding him, kissing him. Another mind game was popping up. This one he couldn't stand! Luckily it went away quickly.

((Piper))

Why do I have to fall for him! Leo, okay he's...cute, but that doesn't mean I want to fall for him! I'll have to tell him tonight, after Just One. All she could think about was her telling him and him pushing her away. But another image screamed inside her head. Him accepting her. And kissing her. My mind is playing tricks on me! This can't be possible! I do not and will not like him, thought Piper.

"Uh, Piper? Can I talk to you after we finish practicing? It's kinda important," mumbled Leo. Piper thought quickly. That would be the perfect time to tell him! Yes!

"Yea, sure. I have something to tell you to," said Piper.

"Cool," Leo walked away quietly. Maybe he likes me too, thought Piper.

((Leo))

Maybe she likes me too, thought Leo.

please review!


	9. Cell Conversation Part 1

"Okay, here are your scripts. Use them and practice. We'll start with scene one," Greg said. Dan passed out the scripts. He smiled at Piper and Piper smiled back. Leo fumed inside. Then he shook it away. "Piper. This is the scene where you meet Leo. But his name is Brian. Your name is Holly Marie. Holly for short. Okay, so, lets begin. Piper, Leo, get on stage."

"Action!" someone said. Piper looked at her script. "Cut!"

"Piper, you're supposed to be sitting down on that bench over there." Dan pointed. Piper nodded and walked over to the bus stop.

"Take two!"

Holly Marie is sitting on the bench, waiting for the bus. A guy walks up. He sits down on the bench.

"Hello. What's your name?" the guy asked.

"Holly Marie Combs. Please, call me Holly. And yours?" Holly answered.

"Brian Krause." Brian said. Holly smiled. Brian smiled back. "Where's your family?" Holly gulped down tears. Brian then realized Holly was dressed all in black. He looked around and saw people in the cemetery across the street.

"My last sister just died." Holly strained. Brian looked guilty.

"I'm so sorry." Brian put his arms around her. Holly let them.

"I still can't believe she's gone," Holly let the tears flow down her cheeks. Brian rocked her back and forth, knowing that this was a hard time.

"What was her name?" Brian asked. Holly stopped crying, long enough to answer his question.

"Cut!" Piper pulled away and wiped away the fake tears. She was crying, thinking about one of her real sisters dying. Now that was heartbreaking. A phone rang. Piper felt her cell vibrating. She answered it.

"Piper?" she heard Prue's shaky voice. This did not sound good.

"Prue, what's wrong?" Piper asked. She looked around to see everyone staring at her. She walked out of the room.

"Andy." Prue answered.

"Honey, did he break up with you?" Piper asked.

"No. Andy's dead."

what do you think? how did Andy die? review please!


	10. Cell Conversation Part 2

"Andy's what?" Piper whispered.

"Dead. He was killed by a demon. I had just told him the truth and he took it pretty wel, knowing that he was dating a freak with a pointy hat and a broom," Prue cryed.

"Did you get the bastard that killed him?" Piper asked.

"We're working on it. Paige and Phoebe were here with me," Prue said.

"I'm on my way. Soap can wait, demons and sisters drama can't," Piper answered. "See you soon. Don't worry. We're gonna get the asshole that killed him."

"Bye." Prue said. Piper hung up.

(("Prue"))

"We'll get her right where we want her girls!" 'Prue' screeched to 'Phoebe and Paige'.

"Yessss," they hissed. They grinned evilly and looked over to tyed up Andy, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. They took Andy and pushed him into a closet and walked away.

((Piper))

"Greg, Dan. I have to go. I have a family emergency at home. I'll be back hopefully by tonight, maybe earlier," Piper said and grabbed her purse.

"You can't! We're just about to get to the part where Holly and Brian see each other at the bar!" Dan yelled.

"Well this is HUGE family emergency! My sister's boyfriend has just been murdered! She will need comfort! Now excuse me for caring!" Piper screamed and she walked off to get into her car. Dan was about to go after her.

"Don't. If someone you cared about needed comfort you would do the same," Leo told him. Dan glared but let it go.

"Okay, you'll get the rest of the day off until Piper comes back. Off with you!" Greg explained. Everyone sighed and walked to their rooms, ready to rest for a few hours.

what do you think? review!


	11. Scam Call and Shimmering

so this is the story i will keep updating. when this is over, i will continue with another story.

"Prue?" Piper yelled as she walked into the Manor. "Where are you guys?"

"Over here Piper!" Phoebe yelled. Piper walked into the kitchen and found not Prue and Phoebe, but Rex, Hanna, and some guy who was really ugly! "Right where we want you!" Rex, fake Prue, threw a potion and it never came because Piper had blown him up and the potion.

"I'm so sorry Hanna, but you'll have to die too," Piper said and blew her up too. The ugly guy ran, but Piper froze him. She unfoze his head. "Where are my sisters?"

"You'll never get anything out of me!" he said in a gravelly voice. Piper blew up one hand.

"Where are my sisters?" she asked again as he screamed. She was about to blow up his ear.

"In the first closet to the left in your hallway!" he spilled. Piper froze his head again and ran to the closet. In the closet was Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. They had tape over their mouths and rope around their hands and feet. She untyed them and carefully took the tape off their mouths. They shared a sisterly hug.

"Andy's in this closet," Prue said breathlessly. She opened a closet and took the rope and tape off her boyfriends mouth.

"Thanks," Andy said as they embraced. They heard a crash.

"The demon that I froze that is now unfrozen," Piper explained as they ran up the stairs to the Book of Shadows. To late because the ugly demon, fake Phoebe, had grabbed the Book as Phoebe and shimmered out.

i know. small chapter, long wait. but i will be updating more since i'm only updating one at a time now, so please review and i will be updating real soon.


	12. Death and Unexpected Visit

sorry for a long wait. i had christmas, my dad coming home, funerals, going to boston and sleepovers. here's the chapter.

"What are we gonna do without the Book?" Paige panicked. "We don't even know WHO he is, let alone how to vanquish him!"

"Paige! You're not helping," Prue said. Paige apoligized and they all continued to sit in silence.

"Well, Andy. Now you know why Prue always has to cancel your dates!" Phoebe said to try and lighten up their moods. They all smiled weakly, but then frowned again.

"Well, as much fun as this is, I have to call my bosses to tell them about how I'm not gonna be in until tomorrow!" Piper said with fake cheerfullness and left the room. She dialed the number.

"Hello?" Greg asked.

"Hi Greg. It turns out I won't be in until tom-" Piper was then inturupted.

"We can't continue the show," he explained.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Leo has...passed on," he murmered.

"What! He's what, 25?" she shreeked.

"PIPER!" Piper heard her sisters scream.

"Look, Greg I have to go, my sister is screaming because of the pain of her lost boyfriend. Bye!" she hurriedly said. She hung up and ran up the stairs. "What's going on up there! If you hurt my sisters I'll kill you and bring you back to life to kill ya' again!" When she made it to the attic, she didn't see the big ugly demon Piper expected to see. But to her eyes met the one person she didn't expect to see. It was...

MMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
please review. i may have another chapter up tomorrow, and if i don't then there will probably be a new update very soon. chao! oh and merry late christmas and happy new year. (if you do not celebrate christmas then happy whatever other holiday and happy new year!)


	13. Spell and Potion

"They said you were DEAD!" Piper shreeked at him.

"I am dead!" he said. "The Elder people said I was to be your whitelighter. So much for me not believing in magic."

"And here you are," Piper said. He smiled. Great, now I can't tell him I'm falling for him. "Dan Gordan, our new angel."

"I can't believe the Elders finally found us a whitelighter!" Paige exclaimed. They all glared at her and she shut up.

"Not that THIS isn't fun, but we need to focus on demon with the Book of Shadows!" Prue said.

"What's the Book of Shadows?" Dan asked. The sisters all stared at him.

"Did they teach you anything?" they screamed.

"No. They just said that I was the Charmed Ones new whitlighter," he said.

"The Book is a book of demons, potions and spells. The demons put in there are demons that our ancestors have fought before. The potions and spells are potions and spells made up by our ancestors. All demons who have ever existed are after our Book of Shadows. They will then rule the Underworld. Also if they kill a Charmed One, us, they will rule the Underworld. Without our Book, we are defensless. Very vulnerable. Understand?" Phoebe explained.

"Wait, I think I saw the demon in the Book when I was looking through it one day!" Paige said.

"Do you know the vanquishing spell?" Prue asked. Paige thought for a moment.

"There was no vanquishing spell. But there was a summoning spell and a potion. Really simple stuff," she answered.

"What were the ingredients?" Piper asked.

"Ginger, dragonroot, thistle, thyme, blood from all four of us, lavender, and water and an apple core," she exclaimed. Piper smiled.

"We have everything except the ginger, which we can get at the grocery store!" she said.

"What was the spell? I bet I can write a vanquishing spell with some time on my hands," Phoebe said.

"I summon thee, we sisters four, cross to us now, some way some how. I know, easy?" she laughed.

"Good, I just need a pen and some paper. Piper, Dan, and Prue, you go get that ginger and Paige'll get the potion ready and I'll right the spell. Okay? Good!" Phoebe ordered. They set to their jobs.

((Phoebe))

"We sisters four, we vanquish thee, from space and time, so shall it be?" Phoebe asked Andy.

"I don't know, could be good," Andy said. She threw the paper on the floor.

"Four sisters we, we vanquish thee, your evil gone from the Earth, now you see what we are worth!" she exclaimed. Andy shook his head. Paper thrown on floor.

"Vanquishing evil, that's what we do, we sisters four, we vanquish you too!" Phoebe said.

"Sure, why not? Let's ask Paige!" Andy said. "Write one more and she can choose from the ones I liked."

"You demon with the ugly face, no longer may dwell on Earth, we sisters four, you are no more, death takes you with this spell?" Phoebe said.

"Paige!" he yelled. Paige came running up.

"Spell?" she asked.

"Two, help," Phoebe said. "First. Vanquishing evil, that's what we do, we sisters four, we vanquish you!"

"Kay. Next?"

"You demon with the ugly face, no longer may you dwell, we sisters four and you are no more, death takes you with this spell!"

"Second won! Let's get going with the potion!" Paige motioned for them to follow her. They got up and left the attic. When they reached downstairs, Piper, Prue, and Dan were standing with ginger.

"How's everything going?" Prue asked.

"Spell done, potion not started," Paige said. "Dan stays out here, he's a newbie with the vanquishing." They nodded and left the men.

"Was there an order for the potion?" Piper asked. Paige nodded. "What is it?"

"Thistle, thyme, ginger, dragonroot, then the blood from all four of us," she snswered. They did everything except the blood. "Oldest to youngest is fair." Prue pricked her thumb, as did Piper, Phoebe, and then Paige. Their blood mixed and settled.

"Now what?" Phoebe asked.

"We press the lavender to our open wounds. The blood gets on the lavender and then we drop it," Paige answered. They did as Paige said.

"Mash everything in the pot, and I will get the quart of water," Paige said. Piper mashed up everything and Prue poured the quart into the pot. "And now the apple core juice." Phoebe got an apple and sliced it in two. She gave it to Paige who cut out the core and dropped it in. "The core holds a pentacle, remember? We learned that when we delivered Melinda Warren back in the 1600's?" They nodded. "Prue you shake the potion in the vials." Prue shook the potions until they were a dark midnight blue.

"Done," Prue said. "Phoebe's spell?"

"I have copies," Phoebe said. She handed out the spell. "The way I wrote it is we say the spell as how many potions we throw."

"Which would be four!" Paige said.

"What about the Book?" Piper asked.

"You freeze everything except his head and we get him to spill. Then we vanquish Ugly," Pheobe said. "That okay?"

"Let's summon," Piper said and they walked to the attic.

how was my langest chapter ever? i had my chapter all typed up, but it didn't save, so i had to type it all over again. that's why there wasn't a new chapter up yesterday. review! oh, and i know all of you are mad that leo isn't their whitlighter, but dan is. i have plans for this story, and dan being their whitelighter is one of them. all secrets revealed next chapter, including why piper is mad at dan. review!


	14. Vanquish and Breakdown

"You ready?" Paige asked. The sisters nodded. "Kay let's do this!"

"I summon thee, we sisters four, cross to us now, some way some how," they chanted. A tornado of fire appeared in the attic. Then big ugly demon appeared.

"How did you summon me without your Book?" he asked in his gravelly voice.

"Cause we are sisters, and Paige has studied the Book," Phoebe bragged.

"Piper freeze him!" Prue ordered. The demon almost got away but Piper froze him just in time. She unfroze his head.

"Where's the Book of Shadows?" Piper demanded.

"I'll never tell! I will avenge my sister!" he answered.

"I'll blow up your other hand!" she threatened. She flicked her wrists and his hand was gone.

"Tell us the location!" Paige said. "Or I'll orb your damn balls into a volcano!"

"Downtown in my lair. It's in the sewers," he spilled.

"He's to easy to crack!" Phoebe complained. "Let's get on with this vanquish. I have a date in 15."

"Prue you go first," Piper said. Prue stuck her tongue out. Prue threw the potion.

"You demon with the ugly face, no longer may you dwell, we sisters four and you're no more, death takes you with this spell!" the sisters recited once. Piper threw her potion. "You demon with the ugly face, no longer may you dwell, we sisters four and you're no more, death takes you with this spell!" He started to simmer. Phoebe threw her potion. "You demon with the ugly face, no longer may you dwell, we sisters four and you're no more, death takes you with this spell!" He was burning now. He screeched in pain of the long, slow vanquish. Paige threw the last potion. "YOU DEMON WITH THE UGLY FACE, NO LONGER MAY YOU DWELL, WE SISTERS FOUR AND YOU'RE NO MORE, DEATH TAKES YOU WITH THIS SPELL!" the sisters shreeked. And the demon blew up in a display of color and lights.

"Vanquish and a show!" Phoebe laughed gleefully. They all laughed at the joke. "Okay, I gotta go. I'm already late for my date. No pun intended with the rhyme." She left.

"Okay. I have to go salvage my career," Prue said. And Prue was gone.

"Sorry sweetie, but I have to go too," Paige told Piper. Piper nodded and Paige was gone. Now Piper was alone. She thought about how Leo was dead. She'd never get to tell him how she had fallen for him. She fell to the floor. And now she was sobbing.

"Piper?" Dan asked. "I think we need to talk."

"Dan, we were married when you were alive! Which by the way was 3 years ago!" she cried. Dan tried to hug her. "Don't touch me." And she ran. Ran out the door. Andy came running out after her.

"Piper?" Andy yelled out to her.

"Leave me alone!" Piper screamed. She ran to her car and drove off. She drove to a warehouse, to let her emotions run free. To cry for the loss of Leo.

how do you like? review please! i told you i had my reasons for the slimy greasy gel filled hair creton that tryed to steal Piper away from Leo! sorry. got carrieed away. i told you i had my reasons for the devils brother to be in the story. okay, please review!


	15. Up There

((Leo))

"How come I can't go see her?" Leo asked. The man in white robes turned to him. He was talking about his mother, who was crying over his dead body.

"Because Leo! How many times do I have to tell you that?" he answered, annoyed probably.

"I don't know. How 'bout you count?" Leo said sarcastically. I wonder how my brothers are going to react to me being dead, he thought.

"Leo, you being sarcastic is not going to help you in the world," the robed man told him.

"I'm dead, please," he answered back to the robed man.

"Your first charge is going to be the Charmed Ones," the robed man said to Leo.

"Who are the Charmed Ones?" Leo asked.

"Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige Halliwell," answered the man clad in white robes.

"I know them!" he said. The robed man rolled his eyes.

"They already have a whitelighter, so don't get too cocky. Plus, you can not have a relationship with a witch," Robed man told Leo.

"Who is this other angel?" Leo questioned.

"You will find out soon enough. Hint, he is from your past," Man clad in white robes answered, and he orbed Leo down.

short yea. but i deserve a break! i mean, i've been busting out chapters! anyway please review, and there will probably be a new chapter out soon!


	16. I know now

Look, people, i was lying in bed the other night thinking about this story and I realized, I have two Dan's! Now that's not good, as you can see. Now I'm going to do a re-write for the chapters with Dan Gordan from the tv show and change them to either a made up character, or somebody in Charmed, like that ghost the the Charmed Ones had to save in Season One. So if you have ANY ideas for 1st Dan Gordan, please, put it in the review. (Remember, it can't be anybody from Leo's band, so if you do have ideas, make sure they are not in the 2nd chapter I think. The one where Leo calls Dylan and Billie, Kay?) on with the story! Remember, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

((Piper))

She was huddled in a corner, her eyes still dripping with tears. She didn't want anbody to see her, but she knew that somebody would at one point. At one time, she thought she had seen Leo, but she knew she couldn't have, because he was dead. Now, Piper could see orbs forming. Please no! I really can't take talking to Dan right now. Of course it could be Paige, and then she talk to her sister! But Paige is doing whatever that she had to leave Piper alone with Dan. Who could it be, the Elders? Well by now the person was almost here, so she decided to take her chances with hiding, and she crawled around a box pipes and slabs of wood. The eprson was standing the middle of the floor. His hair all gelled up. Dan. I'm glad I hid, Piper thought.

"Piper?" Dan called. Piper ignored Dan and started to think- uh oh. Dan was walking over here! I hope whitelighters freeze! Piper flicked her aching wrists and ran for the big medal door. Dan thank God had frozen in his mid walk and call. Piper stuck her tongue out at her belated dead ex husband, like a little child, scared and running from her enemy. When she walked out of the warehouse, she was suprised to see it was dark. She walked to her car and put her keys in the ignition. She sat in her car thinking for a while and then put the car into reverse after turning her car on. Piper drove home, still pondering her thoughts running through her clouded mind.

((Leo))

Leo was orbed to a big Manor, full of very old things and pictures of the sisters and their family.

"Paige! Why did you orb? I thought you were getting popcorn!" he heard Prue yell. Damn! She'll find me. He darted to a closet and hid inside. He could hear Prue's footsteps now.

"I didn't orb! I'm in the kitchen!" Paige defended. Leo heard Prue sigh.

"Must be Dan then," Prue grumbled. "I thought we got rid of him! I mean he's the reason we don't know where the hell Piper is. For all we know, she could be in the Underworld!"

"Prue, don't get grumpy now," Phoebe was saying. "Look at me, my date turned out to be a warlock that Paige vanquished. And I'm just great!" Phoebe must have been smiling, because the two others laughed. "Paige, you got the popcorn?"

"Yup, here it is!" she sang. He heard them walk into the other room. Leo orbed to Piper's room, or was orbed to more like it.

"Do I have to show myself to them?" Leo whispered up to the ceiling. To every other person, it would have been just a sound of jingling, but to whitelighters, it's a message from the Elders. He read the message. "Great, just great!" He half-heartedly walked downstairs. He could hear the three sisters laughing and a car pulling into the driveway. He stood there for a few moments when he heard the doorknob turning.

"Piper, is that you?" Leo heard Phoebe ask. He's going to be caught by TWO of them. Wait, no, FOUR! Andy walked in.

"Hey what's up Leo? I didn't know you hung out with the sisters," Andy said. Loe's eyes widened.

"Believe, I don't," Leo said. Paige walked in. She screamed, which made Prue and Phoebe come in with bats. They started hitting Leo, beating him for who knows.

"Hey, Prue, Phoebe. Leo didn't do anything. And why did Paige scream, I mean you must have known he was here!" Andy told Prue and Phoebe.

"No, we didn't!" Phoebe said. Andy looked at Leo. Leo was orbed two feet from where he was standing. Now it was Phoebe's turn to scream. Paige took the bat from Phoebe and her and Prue were now beating Leo.

"What are you two doing?" Leo heard a voice ask. Everyone turned. Except Leo. Piper stood in the doorway, her brow furrowed.

"Beating Leo up. He orbed," Paige said. Piper laughed.

"Okay, enough. You had your fun," Piper told them. Prue and Paige backed away. Leo lay on the floor in a ball, trying to cver the blows from the bats. "Leo?"

"Huh?" he asked. Piper stared at him.

"Is that you?" she answered with the question. Leo got up and nodded. "They said you were dead!"

"Well, I am dead. Technically," Leo answered. "But I guess the guys in white robes thought I should be an angel. They asked me, and II didn't know what a whitelighter was, so I said 'Sure, why not?'"

"Does that mean we can get rid of Dan? Please!?" Paige asked.

"Dan, who is Dan?" Leo asked himself, remembering the conversation he had with the dude in white robes.

"Dan is Piper's belated ex husband," Andy told him.

"Okay, well, I'm thinking of a conversation I had with a dude in white robes. He said your other whitelighter is from my past," Leo explained to Andy. Andy nodded.

"Well, why don't we all get a good nights sleep and we can think about it in the morning? Andy can sleep with Prue, Leo you can either sleep on the couch or with Piper," Phoebe said.

"Leo's going to sleep in Piper's bed. Remember what Greg told us!?" Paige said.

"Oh yea! Leo, you sleep in Piper's bed, okay! Okay! Oh, and sorry Leo, but we have no man clothes. Not even Andy has clothes here, so you'll have to sleep in boxers," Phoebe ordered Leo. Leo dragged himself up to Piper's bedroom and got undressed. He slid into the bed. Piper walked in.

"Leo, can we talk?" Piper asked. Leo nodded. "I'm falling for Leo! Ever since Just One started, I have been falling in love with you!" Leo got out of bed. Piper backed up to a wall, thinking he was gonna hurt her. Leo had her pinned against the wall. Piper gulped. And he kissed her, a slow passionate kiss. His tongue explored her mouth. Leo pulled away.

"How's that for an answer?" Leo whispered.

"I know now," Piper smiled and they continued to kiss, until Piper was about to pass out with fatigue. Leo carried her to the bed, where she curled up into his arms and fell asleep.

review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rememberwhat i asked up there!


	17. A Sad Premoniton of Fate

Where are all my reviewers? I'm barely getting any reviews! I want my reviews! I need my reviews! Please review, I beg of you!

Piper woke up to be in someones arms. I can't believe Dan got me to sleep with him! Piper thought. She kicked him in the balls and pushed him off.

"AAAAAAA! Ow! What is your problem, Piper?" he asked. Piper looked to see Leo with a confused, hurt, and angry face. Piper's eyes widened.

"Oops," she answered. Leo glared. Piper hurried out of the room. Leo close behind her.

"PIPER!" he yelled. Piper ran faster. Please work. Leo tryed to orb. He did! When Piper reached the bottom of the floor, Leo was already there.

"How'd you get here?" she asked. Leo glared and smiled at the same time.

"I orbed. Now what was that for!?" he asked. Piper stared. She had to answer.

"I thought you were Dan!" she whispered and then finished her walk to the door, leaving Leo to stare blankly at the empty staircase. What had Dan done to Piper? And where was Dan in his past? And Leo remembered then. Dan was the man who had killed his parents. Piper didn't know about this, did she? He had spent his entire teen years wishing it all was just a nightmare. But every time he woke up, he realized it was all true. Leo sank to the floor, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He didn't even hear Phoebe walk up behind him. Now the tears were falling freely. Phoebe put her hand on Leo's shoulder.

((Premonition))

A 13 yr old Leo is walking up the street with two adults that looked similiar to him. He's laughing and seems to be happy. They are walking past an alleyway when a 16 yr old dude with a black mask on jumps out from behind and grabs Leo, putting a hand over his mouth. Another guy the same age comes out from the alleyway with a knife in his right hand. It takes the woman by suprise and she walks right into the knife. It plunges deep into her skin, leaving her to bleed on the pavement. The man jumps in front of Leo to make sure he doesn't get hurt but it was a mistake, for a knife sinks into his back. He is pushed next to his wife. Leo finally fights the murderer off him. He runs to the couple. He puts his ear to the woman's chest and shakily comes back, tears streaming down his cheeks. He does the same to the man and with the same result. The guys take off their masks and it shows Dan and a guy with black hair and green eyes and glasses with a scar shaped like a lightening bolt. They run. A fat man in a cab is calling the police. Leo is crying over the couples chests. Sobbing.

"It can't be real! No!!!!!!!!" Leo was screaming. "MOM! DAD!" A woman pulls Leo away from the dead, bleeding bodies.

((End Premonition))

how did you like? review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm evil!


	18. Just so you know

You guys are not answering my question! who should be the new Dan from gordan and jamayca productions? please answer!

i know i should have put this up earlier, but it completely slipped my mind.

paige-21, phoebe-22, piper-22 and half, prue 23, leo-24.

This is a songfic chapter. The song is Just so you know by Jesse Mccartney. For all you Jesse haters, I'm sorry. I hate Jesse too, but I really like this song. By the way, this is the finale.

Piper was standing in her favorite place, San Fransisco Memorial Park in the garden of pink, white, purple, red, and blue lady slippers. She knew that it wasn't Leo's fault, but Dan was the person who had made her life miserable. Piper had a heart disease. And it was all because of Dan. She also knew that her and Leo couldn't be together because he was a whitelighter.

--I shouldn't love you  
But I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you  
But I can't move  
Can't look away--

Leo was being bonbarded by Piper's sisters after Phoebe had her little premoniton. They were saying how sorry they had been. They said how he didn't deserve any of this. How he was an angel, and he was perfect and everything. But he wasn't. He had done bad, he had threatened to kill his parents. Yea, he hadn't meant it, but you can't take away words. But he loved Piper. Well maybe not love, but he couldn't help but feel hurt from what Piper had done to him. Left him there to cry alone with no comfort from the one person he needed it from. Her.

--And I don't know  
How to be fine, when I'm not  
Cause I don't know  
How to make a feeling stop--

All Piper wanted to do was run home and tell Leo how sorry she was. Have him kiss her and tell her it was okay. But she realized something. Leo wasn't in love with her like she was with him. But Leo was in trouble. She knew Dan wanted to kill Leo. He had ever since Leo had escaped from something. Didn't know what though. But she couldn't just sit around and wait for him to kill Leo. She couldn't let Dan kill Leo. She had to tell him. But love was taking control of her. She had to stop, because they couldn't be together. But she wanted to. Oh, how badly Piper wanted to just love Leo and forget about the rest of the world. Piper would probably die trying to save Leo from Dan, but saving him was worth it. Piper had to let go. Let go of the love she had for Leo. She was trying her best, but she couldn't. It was futile. But before she died, which she knew she would, she would have to tell Leo everything. Piper headed to her car. She was going home.

--Just so you know  
This feelings taking control of me  
And I can't help  
I won't sit around  
Can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tryed my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
Just got to say it all before I go  
Just so you know--

Piper had arrived home, but Leo couldn't stand to be around Piper. The woman who had married the murderer. He couldn't tell her though. It would break her up. But Leo knew he had big feeling for her, but he had to look the other way and ignore them and pretend they don't exist because he just had to die. He had orbed on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. His tears were spilling down his cheeks, from thoughts to his parents and not being able yo be with Piper. Leo couldn't bare any of this.

--It's getting hard to, be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
And do you want me to have feelings  
and look the other way--

Piper didn't know how to be perfect. She didn't know why Leo had just orbed away after her being there for about 10 seconds. She didn't know how to make the feeling for Leo inside her stop.

--And I don't know  
How to be fine, when I'm not  
And I don't know  
How to make this feeling stop--

Leo wanted to be with Piper. Actually he needed her. But he couldn't. And he wanted to. So much. The feeling was taking control of him. He tryed to let go of her. Tryed his best. He had to say he loved her before he left. He had to say everything before he left all of them. He had spoken with Dan. He won't sit around and let Dan kill Piper, since that's what he said he would do if Leo hadn't agreed. He couldn't help. Leo orbed to the Manor.

--Just so you know  
This feelings taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
Can't let it win now  
Thought you should know  
I tryed my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
Just got to say it all before I go  
Just so you know--

Piper heard Leo orb into the Manor. She ran to him. Piper saw his tears.

"I love you Piper," he said. Piper nodded.

"I love you too Leo," she answered automatically. Leo looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Just so you know," he told her, "Goodbye." And Leo orbed away. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige were talking to him and then he was gone for good. The emptiness inside her brain was killing her. What didn't she know? She wondered why she had waited so long to tell him the truth. Looking back at all the times she could have told him, it had always been there to stand spoken. And now she was waiting. She was always waiting.

"I know where he's gone," Piper realized and she grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

--This emptiness is killing me  
and I'm wondering why I waited so long  
Looking back I realized  
it was always there to stand spoken  
and I'm waiting here  
been waiting here  
mmmm...--

Leo orbed to their room in Gordan and Jamayca Productions. He knew Piper would be here any second, because he knew her. And Dan was going to orb in with him when Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige got here. He had told her what he had to tell her. Now all he had to do was wait. The feeling was taking control of him. And all he could do was let go, try his best. Dan wasn't going to win. He wasn't going to take three people he cared about. Not in this life time. He had said everything before he was going to go. He wasn't sitting around, he kept telling himself. And Leo knew he was doing the right thing. Piper and the sisters burst in, and him and Dan orbed in, both in different colors.

"Leo! What are you doing?" Paige screamed. Leo gulped. He was going to shoot him in a few seconds. With 10 arrows, to make it go by faster.

"I love you, just so you know," Leo directed it at Piper. "Goodbye." Prue, Phoebe, and Paige nodded. But Piper shook her head, knowing what he was doing.

"Please, don't!" Piper cryed. But he had already shot Leo in 10 different places with the arrows. Leo took a few more breaths, screaming in agonizing pain, and saw his last sight. Piper crying, along with Phoebe, Paige, and Prue, who were also trying to comfort Piper.

--Just so you know  
This feelings taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
Can't let it win now  
Thought you should know  
I tryed my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
Just got to say it all before I go  
Just so you know--

and that my friends was the finale of Lonely Star. i know you probably hate me right now for killing Leo, but it is my story and I wanted a tear jerker. plus, i wanted Dan to be the evil ex. please type your last review for lonely star and thank you all for reading. and in your review, please tell me the next story i should continue and finish. and i also know that i didn't do all of Just so you know. buit that was a good ending. no matter what you say, Leo had to die in this story. not in my other stories probably, but i can't promise anything. it may seem right. i may have a short sequel of the feelings of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige on Leo's suicide and death. remember, review! and please, don't hate me! my longest chapter ever!


End file.
